Les livres,quel fléau
by sapafo-sama
Summary: Les livres existent depuis des temps ancestraux mais ils n'auront jamais autant servis que dans cette histoire. Severus se montre sous un nouveau jour et Harry n'en est que plus perturbé. YAOI/LEMON/SNARRY ps: cette histoire se déroule après la guerre et à la fin de leurs 6eme année
1. Chapter 1

** Chapitre 1:**

Encore une autre année se terminait bientôt à Poudlard, fameuse école de sorciers se trouvant en Écosse. Les différents élèves avaient hâte d'être en vacances. Le jeune Harry Potter se dirigeait vers son cours de potion habituel. Peu heureux de retrouver M. Slughorn, le brun trainait les pieds, ce qui était également le cas de Ron, son meilleur ami. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait contente de revoir son professeur... Cette fille est folle.

Leurs affaires sous le bras, ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité des cachots. Dépités et abattus ils passèrent les lourdes portes et furent surpris. Leur classe habituellement remplie de cris d'élèves et de parchemins crayonnés et chiffonnés jonchant le sol se trouvait actuellement calme, propre, et une lourde atmosphère planait. Leurs mines précédemment abattues devinrent tristes et suicidaires à la vue du redouté professeur Snape. Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent.

-Oh! Professeur Snape, quel plaisir de vous revoir! Avec vous, nos cours seront plus concrets et ordonnés.

Harry et Ron laissèrent échapper un « faillote » alors que leur ami continuait:

-Vous nous avez terriblement manqué professeur Snape.

Le ténébreux aux yeux noirs qu'était le Prince de Sang Mêlé haussa un sourcil ennuyé.

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé Miss Granger...

La classe fut prise d'un fou rire, fou rire qui s'arrêta bien vite lorsque le professeur Snape leur cria de rejoindre leur place. Harry se mit avec Ron pour l'évaluation de potion. Severus distribua les divers ingrédients afin de réaliser ladite « potion ».

Au fur et à mesure que la préparation avançait, les potions explosaient. Chose étrange, Harry Potter, le professionnel de l'explosion dans ce cours, ne semblait pas avoir loupé la mixture, ce qui interpela le redouté maître des cachots qui s'approcha du jeune Potter. Le plus jeune vit même son professeur hausser un sourcil.

-Monsieur Potter, où se trouve réellement votre chaudron?

Son ton était froid et exagérément ironique.

-Euh... Et bien, il est devant vous.

-Je vais de ce pas annoncer à tous ces chers journalistes que leur « Sauveur » n'est pas si vertueux que ça. 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous serez en retenue avec moi à vingt heure ce soir.

-Mais monsieur! J'ai entraînement de Quidditch ce soir!

-Potter, essayez d'utiliser le grain de poussière qui vous sert de cerveau, et expliquez moi en quoi cela me gênerait de vous empêcher de vous entraîner, en sachant que vous êtes dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Snape leva simplement un sourcil et afficha un sourire en coin du pus bel effet. Suite a cette superbe provocation, le visage d'Harry vira au rouge et ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement sur ses cuisses, l'explosion n'était pas très loin. Mais Harry se contenait, il se répétait sans cesse: « Je ne dois pas exploser... » tel un leitmotiv.

Le regard de Severus sur le survivant se fit tout d'abord surpris, puis presque satisfait et il tourna le dos à Harry pour retourner s'assoir derrière son bureau. On aurait pu s'attendre à une dernière réplique made in Snape, mais rien, même pas un petit mot méchant, non, rien... Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Potter, ne voyant aucune remarque acerbe déferler, releva timidement la tête et jeta des coups d'œil de proie apeurée autour de lui. Et miracle, le sombre professeur avait disparu! En voulant savoir où le prédateur s'était échappé, il commit l'une des pires erreurs (ou non) de sa courte vie: il leva son regard vers le bureau de Snape et vit ce dernier un léger sourire aux lèvres, qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Son cœur palpita à un rythme effréné et ses joues commencèrent à le brûler. Avait-il une crise cardiaque à son âge?! Mais non, bien sur que non! Enfin bon... Il demanderait à Hermione pendant la prochaine pause, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Après cette courte frayeur, il reprit la préparation de sa potion qui elle avait continué à chauffer et qui était à deux doigts d'exploser. Mais heureusement, il se rappela d'un conseil lu dans un certain livre intitulé (par le Gryffondor lui même) « Manuel de potions tout gribouillé par mon cher Prince de Sang Mêlé », un titre certes légèrement à rallonge, mais décrivant très bien l'œuvre en question.

Donc, revenons à nos potions... Harry se dirigea alors vers la réserve d'ingrédients et sortit un truc tout visqueux d'un bocal où était écrit « Larves en décompositions de mille-pattes à trois pattes ». Le monde magique était, dit-on, merveilleux et magnifique... Il existe donc différents mondes magiques...

Je m'égare, Harry retourna d'un pas vif vers sa place et jeta la chose indescriptible dans son chaudron, dès alors le bouillonnement frénétique de la potion se calma pour revenir à la normale.

Bien entendu, les orbes onyx du ténébreux professeur avaient tout suivi et il se rappela d'un détail tout sauf insignifiant: il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait ce moyen d'éviter l'explosion d'une potion. Il l'avait d'ailleurs créé lors de sa sixième année et avait consciencieusement dans son manuel... Celui-là même dont il apercevait un coin sur la table de ce cher Potter.

Le visage de Snape devint si pâle que l'on aurait pu voir à travers (non je déconne), une rage sans nom lui tordait les intestins et son regard était tombé dans les -100°C. Potter, le petit gamin prétentieux, avait volé ses affaires et non! Sa réaction n'était pas puérile, elle était snapienne, nuance. Et c'est grâce à son intelligence sur-développée et tout particulièrement serpentarde que le vil (et sublime) personnage des cachots arriva à se convaincre d'attendre la retenue du soir pour récupérer son dû, et avec les intérêts, s'il vous plaît.

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapitre 2:**

Suite à ce cours des plus sublimes, mais aussi des plus surprenants puisque c'était la première fois que le jeune Potter voyait son professeur sourire, Harry marchait dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne le sorte de ses pensées. Cette voix... était celle du prince de Sang mêlé qui criait sur un élève qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Le Survivant se cacha dans un renfoncement afin de ne pas se faire voir. Il se mit sans réellement s'en rendre compte à détailler son professeur: ses longs cheveux de jais, sa démarche à la fois noble et élégante. Il regarda son visage pâle et sans réelles imperfections... Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait faire tomber ce masque que la bête des cachots se force à porter chaque jour...

Le jeune Potter écarquilla les yeux, il venait de mater son professeur! Ses joues s'empourprèrent et son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il partit presque en courant s'enfermant dans la maison des Gryffondor. Ses amis essayèrent de savoir ce qui perturbait le Survivant, en vain. Il ne disait mot.

Lorsque les 20h sonnèrent, Harry Potter, qui était resté dans son lit toute la journée, se leva et marcha d'un pas morne vers les cachots où se trouvait l'auteur de ses fantasmes. Il pénétra dans la pièce où le professeur Snape se trouvait déjà, assis à son bureau. Il ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience de la présence de son élève qui ne se gêna pas pour le regarder intensément. Peut-être trop intensément puisque Severus se tourna vers lui et le fixa de son habituel air froid et dur. Son sourire, au contraire de son regard, était moqueur et plein d'ironie.

-Et bien, et bien... Mais ne serait-ce pas le jeune Potter? Et à l'heure en plus... Quel exploit!

Le jeune Harry serra les dents et les poings sans rien dire: il avait appris, de par ses longues années à Poudlard, qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas provoquer Severus Snape, la bête des cachots. Le cynique et moqueur professeur se rapprocha de son élève, mettant son visage près de celui d'un Harry rouge écarlate.

-Auriez-vous perdu votre langue Potter?

Il souleva le visage du Survivant, le rapprochant du sien, allant jusqu'à frôler les lèvres du brun à lunettes. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Son corps voulait fuir mais il ne pu pas à cause de son esprit qui lui criait de l'embrasser. Severus, voyant la gène de son élève, se mit à soupirer.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle...

Et sur ces mots, il repartit à son bureau, faisant signe à Harry de sortir ses affaires de travail.

-Pour cette retenue, vous allez écrire un essai sur la potion piment' M. Potter, est-ceqe vous m'écoutez?

-Hein, euh quoi?

Dit il d'un air des plus intelligents.

-Essai. Potion. Pimentine. Écrire. Ces mots sont trop compliqués pour votre cerveau ou, par un miracle des plus bienvenus, vous avez trouvé le bouton « ON » de votre cervelle de poisson rouge?

-Je pense que l'on peut d'ores et déjà remercier Merlin, car... j'ai compris.

Scotché, voilà comment était Severus après cette phrase.

-Bien, donc je vous invite à sortir votre manuel.

Le manuel sorti, Harry commença son essai sur cette foutue potion n°187 de la liste « Ça sert à rien, section potion » le numéro précédent étant celui de la potion nommé affectueusement « addict lemon ». Ses effets n'ayant pas été testés, ils restent encore inconnus.

Pendant ce temps, Severus se faisait royalement chier, mais pourquoi collait-il autant d'élèves! Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il était censé être un méchant et sadique professeur, que c'est dur la vie... Toutes fois, il trouva enfin une occupation digne de ce nom: récupérer son dû manuel de potions qui était actuellement entre le mains d'un certain Potter diabolique. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers son élève qui, inconscient du danger, faisait consciencieusement son travail (Merlin existerait-il vraiment?!)

L'horrible bête des cachots contourna son élève, se plaça derrière lui et susurra à l'oreille de l'innocent Gryffondor:

-Mais à qui peut bien appartenir ce manuel?

Harry se retourna d'un bloc et tomba de sa chaise, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher le manuel dans les pans de sa robe. Crédule Gryffondor...

-A... A moi, monsieur...

Dans la tête de Potter tournait en boucle cette phrase: « S'il voit que le manuel m'aide grâce au Prince, il me tuera! »

-Et bien, puis-je le voir dans ce cas?

Le regard d'Harry cherchait désespérément une sortie, un échappatoire mais rien. La bête traquée était toujours étalée de tout son long sur le sol froid des cachots, mais elle ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Le professeur agacé par son comportement se pencha sur lui et lui enleva, ou plutôt arracha, le manuel des mains.

Un sourire que l'on aurait facilement pu qualifier de sadique fleurissait sur ses fines lèvres, et quand il ouvrit le manuel à la première page, on voyait presque ses canines...

-Je cite: « Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang Mêlé ».

Harry tremblait presque de tous ses membres, mais il réussit quand même à se relever et fit appel au légendaire courage des rouges et or:

-Mais maintenant il est à moi! Et de toutes façons, c'est sur que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'est plus à Poudlard.

Severus se rapprocha d'une démarche féline et lui murmura:

-Mon père était moldu et ma mère s'appelait Prince...

-... Donc sang-mêlé... et Prince... AAAAAAHHH!

-Je vois que vous avez compris M. Potter.

-Ce... ce livre était à vous?!

-Êtes-vous réellement stupide ou bien est-ce juste une défaillance temporaire de votre cerveau?

Harry ne répondit pas, ayant l'habitude de subir les remarques tyranniques de son professeur de potions. Severus eut un rictus satisfait et tendit le livre à son élève. Au moment où Harry allait le prendre, il l'écarta de lui.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce livre?

-Parce qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé et en suivant les conseils notés j'ai développé l'envie d'en savoir plus sur le domaine. J'aime vraiment ça.

Severus haussa un sourcil assez surpris devant l'air décidé de son élève. Il lui tendit le livre.

-Tenez... vous pouvez le garder.

Harry parut lui aussi assez surpris et pris le livre comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait. Il hésita puis offrit u sourire à son professeur:

-Merci, professeur Snape.

Le jeune Potter retourna à sa place et la retenue poursuivit tranquillement sans mots échangés.

Fin du chapitre 2.


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: Les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à nous mais à la grande JKR.**

**Genre: Romance et un peu de tout...**

**Couple: Severus x Harry**

**Contexte: Fin de sixième année et après la guerre**

**Rating: M (du lemon ^^)**

**Attention comme dit plus haut, couple yaoi donc homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie et prudes, comme il y aura du lemon, ce serait pas mal de se diriger aussi vers la sortie.**

**Réponse aux reviews: Tout d'abord merci à toutes et a tous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir, mais on est 3 à écrire la fic' alors évitez les 'tu' svp... ^^'**

**JosyEvans: Merci pour ta review, on n'a pas l'habitude d'en voir des comme celle là où le lecteur explique (gentiment) les quelques petits problèmes... mais t'inquiètes pas... on a tout pris en note ^^**

** snappy31: Merci et voilà (enfin) la suite de l'histoire.**

** Zeugma: Oh que oui...**

** luciusmaximus: Merci beaucoup l'inspiration est heureusement toujours au rendez-vous!**

** Minerve: Ne t'inquiètes pas, il apprécie tu verras ;)**

**Et aussi je tiens à m'excuser si jamais quelques lettres sont manquantes (comme à la fin du chapitre 2) mais mon petit frère a saboté mon clavier à coups de jus d'orange... =.=**

**Signé: Folie**

**Voilà bonne lecture ^^**

** Chapitre 3:**

**Les vacances avaient commencé depuis quelques jours pour le jeune Harry Potter qui, à son grand malheur, avait dû retourner dans sa « famille »... Si nous pouvons considérer les Dursley comme une famille...**

**Harry était traité comme un esclave et devait sans arrêt faire le ménage, tondre la pelouse, repeindre la barrière ou toutes autres tâches ingrates. Le soir venu, ses doigts étaient couverts d'ampoules et ses pieds en feu le faisaient souffrir au plus haut point.**

**Lorsqu'il rentra dans la prison où il dormait, car un endroit si sale, si vide et où régnait un odeur de moisi ne peut en aucun cas portait le nom de chambre, il s'installa sur son « lit » constitué d'un simple matelas et s'allongea. Ce soir non plus il n'aurait pas à manger.**

**Il se roula en boule, posant sur son corps la fine couverture miteuse. Il ferma les yeux et une chose vint lui perturber ses pensées: Severus Snape, son professeur de potion. Sa longue chevelure qu'il imaginait soyeuse, sa peau qu'il pensait douce, son éternel calme, ses insultes très... Snapiennes et sa démarche noble.**

**Tout ceci lui mit le rouge au joues, comment pouvait-il penser ainsi de ce monstre... cet être immonde... cet homme sexy... cet... Il se gifla mentalement et après un énième soupir, il s'endormit.**

**Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par un coup de pieds dans les côtes. Il releva la tête et vit son oncle, un air visiblement énervé au visage. Harry avait oublié de préparer le petit déjeuner à six heures du matin et il en payait à présent les conséquences.**

**Il ferma les yeux et encaissa tous les coups sans se débattre car il savait qu'en cas de rébellion, il aurait encore plus mal. Voilà comment s résumaient les « vacances » d'Harry Potter, le Survivant.**

**Severus venait de rentrer dans le parc du manoir familial des Princes lorsqu'une foule de souvenirs l'assaillirent, il chancela légèrement, ça lui faisait toujours cet effet de retourner chez lui. Il essaya de ne plus repenser à ces douloureuses réminiscences, il se redressa et marcha d'un pas lent vers les lourdes portes de sa « maison ».**

**Après avoir monté les quelques marches menant jusqu'au seuil de l'immense bâtisse, le sombre professeur inspira profondément et enfin ouvrit la porte. Une seconde vague de souvenirs le submergea, il avait presque l'impression de voir son père au milieu du hall en train de battre sa mère.**

**-Stooop!**

**Le cri lui avait échappé et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était tombé à genoux et enserrait sa tête entre ses mains. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et le souffle lui manquait...**

**Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits et enfin il appela l'elfe de maison attitré du manoir. Ce dernier apparu dans un « pop » sonore et aida de suite son maître à se relever.**

**-Merci Sem. Et voudrais-tu bien ranger mes malles?**

**-Bien sur Maître.**

**Le petit elfe s'inclina et pris en main le rangement des deux malles qui contenaient presque toutes les affaires de leur propriétaire. Oui, une vie entière qui tient dans deux pauvres valises, en résumé une vie d'urgence, d'espion.**

**Puisque Severus était de nouveau dans son état normal, il reprit sa marche vers le salon pour enfin pouvoir se détendre sur son fauteuil fétiche. Un verre de whisky à la main, dont le niveau baissait dangereusement -contre coup de sa petite crise-, l'ex mangemort tentait de se détendre mais un certain ****** de petit Gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.**

**Oui cette chose, soit dit en passant magnifique, aux yeux exagérément trop vert, aux petites et sublimes fesses et...**

**-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!?**

**Après une crise d'angoisse il se tape une crise de folie, non mais et puis quoi encore! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce divin...**

**-Arg... Au secours! Non ais c'est pas possible ça!**

**-Monsieur, vous allez bien?**

**-Et toi tu oses me demander ça!**

**-Pardon, pardon... Je suis désolé.**

**Et voilà, il avait terrorisé Sem alors qu'il éttait encore une fois serviable et attentionné...**

**-Désolé Sem, l'habitude, tu sais avec les élèves, Poudlard et tout ça...**

**-Oui je vois, et de toute façon vous êtes toujours de mauvaise humeur quand vous revenez.**

**-Mais non! C'est pas vrai!**

**-Et de très mauvaise foi...**

**Dit l'elfe en s'éloignant.**

**-Je t'ai entendu.**

**Et une flagrante défaite du maître des potions... Après avoir fini son verre, Severus se dirigea vers sa chambre où il trouva ses affaires parfaitement à leur place.**

**-Sacré Sem...**

**-Merci.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu là toi?**

**-Le dîner est prêt monsieur.**

**Le sourire en coin qu'arborait fièrement l'elfe irrita un peu et amusa beaucoup le sombre professeur. Après le dîner, pour tout dire, excellent, Severus cherchait quelque chose à faire tout en se dirigeant lentement vers sa chambre et il croisa Sem qui était largement surchargé de livres par rapport à sa petite taille.**

**-Voudrais-tu de l'aide par hasard?**

**-Ah! Monsieur, je vous cherchais. Voyez-vous, j viens de trouver ces quelques manuels et je me demandais si je pouvais les jeter.**

**-Montres-moi ça.**

**Sem tendit à Severus la pile de livres en équilibre précaire. Le professeur reconnu de suite ses anciens manuels de potions soigneusement annotés et, pour au moins la centième fois de la journée, Potter apparut à son esprit. Cette fois, c'était quand le gosse était à deux doigts de le supplier pour pouvoir garder le manuel, son manuel, de potions.**

**-... Sem, pourrais-tu te renseigner auprès du vieux fou sur la date d'anniversaire d'Harry Potter?**

**-Pas besoin, je la connais, d'ailleurs presque tout le monde a connaît à part vous, bien entendu.**

**-Oui, oui, alors le combien?**

**-... Le 31 juillet et monsieur, devrais-je dès maintenant emballer vos manuels avec du papier cadeau?**

**Trop, décidément trop perspicace cet elfe.**

**-Attends au moins que j'écrive un mot pour accompagner les manuels.**

**-Bien.**

**-Et il faudra qu'il le reçoive à minuit pile.**

**-C'est comme ci c'était fait.**

**-Tu m'énerves**

**-Heureusement, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.**

**Sur ces mots, Severus repartit en quête d'inspiration afin d'écrire le mot pour ce stupide Gryffondor. Un beau cadeau en perspective...**


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: **Les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à nous mais à la grande JKR.

**Genre:** Romance et un peu de tout...

**Couple:** Severus x Harry

**Contexte:** Fin de sixième année et après la guerre

**Rating:** M (du lemon ^^)

Attention comme dit plus haut, couple yaoi donc homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie et prudes, comme il y aura du lemon, ce serait pas mal de se diriger aussi vers la sortie.

**Réponse aux reviews:** Encore une fois merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews qui nous font chaud au cœur!

** Minerve: **Et oui notre Ryry national apprécie les potions maintenant... Comme on dit, il y a un début à tout ;)

**snappy31: **Et voilà la suite! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs/lectrices assidus comme toi ^^. On espère que ça te plaira toujours!

** Luka.G: **Merci beaucoup la suite est donc arrivée! :)

**Zeugma:** Déjà à la base je voyais mal Severus avoir du papier cadeau chez lui mais les auteures m'ont apporté la réponse: c'est grâce à Sem! Mais comme il ne faut pas trop dénaturaliser notre cher professeur de potions, le papier cadeau sera noir avec des rubans or et argents. ;)

Et comme précedemment je tiens à m'excuser si jamais quelques lettres sont manquantes mais mon clavier n'a toujours pas été réparé de l'attentat commis par mon frère... =.=

Signé: Folie

Voilà bonne lecture ^^

Ps: Nous risquons de ne pouvoir poster durant deux mois, pardon.

** Chapitre 4:**

Un mois était passé depuis qu'Harry avait reçu ses premiers coups et depuis presque tous les jours, il pouvait compter de nouveaux bleus. En résumé un mois normal, mais ce soir c'était spécial, il allait avoir 17 ans et atteindre l'âge de sa majorité magique. Malheureusement, Dumbledore lui avait interdit de partir de chez les Dursley pour sa « sécurité ».

Alors, il s'était occupé comme il le pouvait, il avait fini ses nombreux devoirs, avait remis de l'ordre dans sa « chambre » au moins une vingtaine de fois, et surtout, il avait relu encore et encore son manuel de potions.

On pouvait presque dire que le Prince de Sang Mêlé lui avait tenu compagnie tout au long de ce mois-ci. Et pas seulement grâce au manuel, puisque le jeune homme repensait sans cesse au sourire de son sombre professeur et à son changement d'attitude envers lui -il lui avait donné son manuel!-

D'ailleurs, le comportement du maître des cachots n'était pas le seul à retenir son attention, en effet sa propre conduite l'intriguait: il pensait très souvent au sévère professeur et dès qu'il se reprenait en se disant de ne plus y songer, il surprenait ses pensées en pleine dérive vers un sombre et pour le moins sexy professeur. Vraiment bizarre...

Bref, en ce moment, Harry était assis à son bureau et attendait minuit pour pouvoir souffler ses dix-sept bougies parfaitement bien dessinées sur la feuille posée devant lui. C'est effectivement une drôle d'habitude qu'il avait prise depuis son plus jeune âge.

-57, 58, 59... bon anniversaire Harry.

Sa phrase n'avait pas été plus forte qu'un murmure sinon l'oncle Vernon aurait accouru et il aurait encore eut d'autres bleus à compter. Soudain, Harry entendit un drôle de bruit juste au dessus de lui et en relevant la tête, il aperçut un corbeau encombré d'un lourd paquet juste devant sa fenêtre.

Il ouvrit rapidement pour que l'oiseau puisse se décharger et dès que ce fut fait, le sombre volatile repartit aussitôt. Harry regarda tout d'abord d'un œil méfiant le paquet soigneusement emballé et quand il se rendit compte que c'était du papier cadeau, il se précipita pour ouvrir son premier présent de la journée.

Il essaya tout de même de ne pas faire trop de bruits et réussit enfin à l'ouvrir en douceur. Il vit une pile d'environ 5/6 livres avec une simple feuille de papier pliée en deux sur le dessus. Il prit délicatement cette dernière et l'ouvrit:

« _Monsieur Potter, j'espère qu'avec cela vos notes vont enfin atteindre un niveau raisonnable. PS: plus ou moins bon anniversaire. Severus Snape. _»

-Un... cadeau... de... Snape...

La surprise assez conséquente passée, Harry prit presque religieusement le premier manuel et le feuilleta: annoté et griffonné comme surement tous ceux de la pile... Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas, c'était un cadeau d'une très grande valeur sentimentale aussi bien pour lui que pour son professeur.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à dévorer tous ses merveilleux manuels, il entendit de nouveau quelque chose taper sur sa fenêtre. Grâce à la faible lumière des lampadaires de la rue, il reconnut la chouette hulotte d'Hermione. Il rouvrit aussitôt sa fenêtre et décrocha de la patte de l'oiseau le paquet cadeau.

-À croire qu'ils savaient tous que je ne dormirait pas à cette heure là...

Le colis raffiné contenait un livre, que c'est surprenant, qui s'intitulait « _Réactions d'une personne amoureuse _». Non vous ne rêvez pas ce livre peut être utile même s'il vient d'Hermione. Avec le cadeau, il y avait un petit mot qui disait « _J'espère que ça t'aidera à te comprendre et à comprendre les autres. HG _»*

-Quelle délicate attention... Enfin, je crois...

Ayant reçu sept livres, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais il réussit tout de même à choisir un livre et, sans surprises, c'est le premier manuel de Severus qu'il prit. Il le dévora, apprit de nouvelles choses encore et encore et... s'endormit.

Il fit un drôle de rêve où il était poursuivi par plein de livres et que Snape en boxer noir moulant -très sexy- venait le sauver, l'emmenait sur son grand chaudron noir, le plaquait contre un mur et que quelqu'un lui criait dessus...

-potter... potter. Potter. Potter! POTTER DEBOUT!

Le jeune Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut et la première chose qu'il vit fut l'oncle Vernon, le visage rouge de colère. Il ferma les yeux en sentant un poing frapper son omoplate gauche. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de sa bouche. Effrayé, tiraillé par la douleur physique, il tenta de repousser son oncle sans réelle réussite.

Au contraire, ceci énerva d'autant plus l'oncle Vernon qui le frappa un peu partout. Bientôt, le corps frêle et fragile du jeune Potter fut couvert de sang et d'hématomes. Il gisait à terre, inconscient, ses lunettes cassées à ses cotés. L'oncle laissa échapper un « Tss... » avant de partir en claquant la porte, laissant le corps inerte du jeune homme sur le plancher froid.

De longues heures passèrent avant qu'Harry ne se réveille. Il tenta de se lever mais ses membres engourdis et douloureux l'en dissuadèrent. Il rampa sur le plancher, s'écorchant les doigts à cause du boit, s'enfonçant par la même occasion quelques échardes dans la peau.

Il traîna son corps jusqu'au matelas avant de se rouler en boule sur celui-ci. Il ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait mal, horriblement mal. Ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis qu'il murmura le nom de son professeur de potions, Severus.

Si seulement, comme à son habitude, il pouvait le protéger... Mais il n'était pas là. Il était seul. Les larmes coulèrent d'avantage tandis que la douleur, aussi bien celle de son corps que celle de son cœur, grandissait, s'amplifiait, l'anéantissant petit à petit.

Les vacances promettaient d'être longues mais heureusement pour lui, la rentrée approchait à grands pas.

Fin du chapitre 4.


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: **Les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à nous mais à la grande JKR.

**Genre:** Romance et un peu de tout...

**Couple:** Severus x Harry

**Contexte:** Fin de sixième année et après la guerre

**Rating:** M (du lemon ^^)

Attention comme dit plus haut, couple yaoi donc homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie et prudes, comme il y aura du lemon, ce serait pas mal de se diriger aussi vers la sortie.

**Réponse aux reviews:** Coucou tout le monde nous revoilà après deux longs mois d'absence ^^! Merci d'avoir été si patients en nous attendant et d'avoir laissé tant de reviews qui nous font trop plaisir!

** Minerve: **Comme tu dois le savoir, Severus n'est pas d'un naturel très amical et encore moins avec Harry donc la formule « plus ou moins bon anniversaire » est déjà beaucoup pour lui ;)

**snappy31: **J'espère que tu as tenu les deux mois ça serait bête de ne pas connaître la fin ^^

** Luka.G: **Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite :)

**stormtrooper2:** Ne t'inquiètes pas Sev' sait être gentil quand il veut... ;)

**Hello3: **La voilà, toute belle, la suite tant demandée ^^ (narcissique power!)

**Luka Black: **Totalement d'accord, les vacances d'Harry ne sont pas les meilleures du monde –'

**Belle-Cuddy: **Peut-être bien... :p

C'est donc reparti pour un nouveau chapitre, petite pensée à tous ceux qui ont repris les cours comme nous... T.T

Signé: Folie

Voilà bonne lecture ^^

** Chapitre 5:**

En cette claire matinée de début de semaine, les oiseaux chantaient paisiblement, quelques courageux chevreuils osaient s'aventurer à la limite de la forêt interdite et une ombre remontait l'allée menant à l'école... en ronchonnant.

En effet Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, avait été joint pas Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt pour lui demander de revenir à Poudlard une semaine avant la rentrée. Bien sûr, le sombre professeur avait refusé tout net et alors la dimension « chantage » était entrée en jeu.

Le directeur avait remis sur la table une demande récurrente de Severus: Pouvoir manger dans ses appartements (seul et au calme) le matin ainsi que le soir. Snape était resté silencieux pendant environ dix secondes et avait fini par lâcher un faible et dépité « J'accepte ».

Le visage du vieux fou s'était alors éclairé d'un sourire satisfait et manipulateur et celui-ci avait ajouté:

-Et comme dans tout contrat qui se respecte, il y a des conditions écrites en tout petit microscopique à la fin de la feuille. Mais comme je suis gentil, je ne mets qu'une condition, vous devrez être servis exclusivement pas votre elfe de maison, sinon ceux de Poudlard auront trop de travail, vous comprenez?

Le silence était tombé, lourd et chargé de colère, mais malheureusement pour Severus, Dumbledore était un très bon manipulateur et il savait d'avance que son employé allait accepter. Et c'est bien ce qui se passa, Dumby avait encore gagné (Mouhahaha!).

Du coup, Severus s'était préparé avec lenteur en ce lundi matin et était de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sem qui courait dans tout le manoir pour rassembler les affaires de Severus et les siennes. Il débordait d'énergie ce qui agaçait le maître des potions que commençait (presque) à regretter l'honteux contrat de son employeur.

Il était partis de mauvaise grâce de son manoir (mais tout de même soulagé de quitter ce lieu remplis de mauvais souvenirs) et remontait à présent avec lenteur l'allée ombragée menant jusqu'au château. Sem avait quant à lui déjà atteint les portes et trépignait en attendant son maître.

Severus (enfin) arrivé, ils entrèrent d'un même mouvement dans l'école et le professeur fit la grimace en voyant Dumbledore tout sourire qui les attendait visiblement.

-Bonjour Severus et bienvenue à notre nouvel invité, qui se nomme?

Dit calmement le directeur.

-Sem, Monsieur Dumbledore. Merci de m'accueillir aussi gentiment dans votre prestigieuse école.

L'elfe s'inclina légèrement, impressionné de rencontrer LE Albus Dumbledore, célèbre par delà les frontières du R.U.

-J'en t'en prie redresse-toi, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme.

Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient et un sourire en coin faisait se redresser un coté de sa barbe.

-Ton elfe est très bien éduqué et respectueux, Sevrus.

-Tss... N'importe quoi...

Murmura la bête des cachots.

-Et toi Sem, tu as un maître très mal éduqué.

-Quoi?!

S'exclama le professeur, offensé.

-Absolument Monsieur.

-Hey!

-Mais il peut éventuellement être agréable et très protecteur.

Annonça d'une voix calme le directeur.

-Effectivement c'est un bon maître.

L'elfe se tourna vers Severus en lui offrant un grand sourire taquin.

-Humf...

Bouda le sombre professeur.

-Bien, bien... Je vais vous laisser, mon devoir de directeur m'appelle, à la prochaine fois, Sem!

Dit Dumbledore d'un air enjoué en faisant un dernier signe de main.

-Oh mon dieu, Sem et Albus ensemble ça fait quelque chose de machiavélique, je suis mort...

Pensa désespérément Severus. Tout à ses réflexions, le maître des cachots ne vit pas son elfe se frotter les mains en souriant diaboliquement...

-Alors, on y va Monsieur?

Dit joyeusement Sem qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire, loin de là...

Harry se réveilla le matin, aux alentours des cinq heures, avec un problème dont tout homme fait la connaissance un jour où l'autre: une érection matinale. Il soupira de frustration en sentant son bas de pyjama devenir bien trop serré à cause de la bosse qui le déformait.

-Merde!

Heureusement, aux vues de l'heure peu tardive, il n'aurait pas à se lever dans la minute. Il décida donc de penser à quelque chose de laid, d'horrible, afin de débander au plus vite. Automatiquement, l'image de son professeur de potions apparut dans son esprit.

Il semblait si odieux, cruel, charismatique, sexy... Rhaa! Il se baffa mentalement, pris de grandes bouffées de chaleurs. L'image qui se trouvait dans son esprit lui fit avoir, au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus chaud.

Au début, son détesté professeur portait son habituelle robe aux innombrables boutons mais bientôt elle disparut, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, le laissant en chemise et pantalon.

Harry eut de plus en plus chaud lorsque la chemise disparut à son tour, laissant son professeur torse nu. Son torse si pâle, criblé de nombreuses cicatrices mais dont le temps avait dessiné de magnifiques abdos.

Le jeune brun à lunettes se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas gémir de frustration car oui, il était frustré par la vue plus qu'alléchante de son professeur mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se toucher avec cette image dans la tête.

Le dilemme était énorme pour le jeune Harry Potter. Il avait le choix entre se toucher avec l'image du Prince de Sang-Mêlé dans a tête et passer pour un pervers, et attendre que ça passe.

Il opta pour la seconde option et força son esprit à se concentrer sur quelque chose d'immonde, de dégoutant et l'image de Dumbledore en train d'enlever ses vêtements lui apparut. L'effet fut presque immédiat et il débanda, à son plus grand bonheur.

Il soupira de satisfaction et regarda le plafond, se demandant pourquoi la vision, aussi excitante soit-elle, l'ait fait réagir de la sorte

-Sûrement les hormones...

Finit-il par se dire. Malgré tout, il n'était pas convaincu. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses pensées car l'oncle Vernon frappait à la porte, lui hurlant de venir préparer son petit déjeuner.

-J'arrive oncle Vernon.

Harry se leva à regret et s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre.

-Tu en as mis du temps! J'attends mes œufs moi!

-Oui pardon, oncle Vernon.

Il alla en vitesse dans la cuisine, préparant rapidement les œufs brouillés. Il n'osait pas contrer l'homme de peur de se faire de nouveau frapper. Il avait déjà assez de bleus comme ça et n'avait ni envie ni besoin d'en avoir d'autres.

-HARRY!

Le jeune homme sursauta et apporta en vitesse le petit déjeuner à son oncle, la poêle dans une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre. Il posa le tout devant l'homme gras et commença les tâches atroces et ingrates qu'il devait faire chaque jours. Heureusement, dans quelques jours il reprenait les cours à Poudlard.

Toute la journée, il demeura sous le soleil à ramasser les feuilles mortes que son « adoré » cousin s'amusait à éparpiller un peu partout dans le jardinet. Il tentait (avec mal) de refréner ses envies de meurtres. Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de nerfs, il se tourna ers son cousin.

-Arrête Dudley!

Malheureusement et comme il le pensait, son cousin n'arrêta pas, trouvant cela fort amusant. Bien entendu, Harry mit plus de temps à finir son travail et se fit engueuler. Il monta dans sa « chambre », une fois de plus sans manger, et s'installa sur son lit.

Ne sachant que faire, il regarda en direction de l'imposante pile de livres dont le premier était celui d'Hermione « Réactions d'une personne amoureuse ». Il prit le volumineux livre et regarda les premières pages. Automatiquement, il fut attiré par le titre du premier chapitre « Différencier désir et amour ».

Il commença à lire l'ouvrage et fut surpris de ce qu'il apprit. D'après les dires du livre, lorsqu'une personne éprouve du désir, celle-ci se touche l'avant bras ou le bout des doigts. Harry haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé et se dit qu'il pourrait vérifier cela de retour à Poudlard.

Fin du chapitre 5.


End file.
